Storms of the Heart
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: Kaisuke. Complete. TK goes to far and give the Digimon Emperor the chance he has been hoping for.
1. Storm's Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and would not want to

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and would not want to... do you know how many fanfic writers would mob me if I owned Digimon?I also do not own the Tattered Cover, which is the _best bookstore in Colorado.Four levels of books and over stuffed chairs.In reality they don't have a store in Japan but for this story they do._

I don't know where this takes place in the series I think sometime after the Digidestined learn that Ken is the Emperor, if you know please tell me.This story just popped out when I was daydreaming, I-I mean brainstorming during my Keyboarding final.So if its bad don't flame me, it was my subconscious's fault... honest. 

** **

The main ideas for this fic came to me when I read Consort Chosen by Cynthia and Lady Dragon.Which was a wonderful story and if you like this story you should really read it. So if you read some things that seem similar to that fic (like Davis wearing leather) you now know why.

** **

**Please Read This: I have a challenge.Write a Ken (the nice him or the Emperor) x **

Daisuke/Davis fic and have the first line be "It was a dark andstormy night..."

Storm's Cry

It was a dark and stormy night.Lightning danced across the sky to give a white hot kiss to the land while tears of rain flowed down to cool the hot ache the lightning left behind, and thunder roared protest at the lightning's frivolous ways.

Yet there was one place that the lighting dared not dance even in its shadow, where the rain slid uselessly down indifferent walls, and even the thunder's roar was reduced to near silent mumbling: a dark, brooding flying fortress.

The fortress was filled with dark hallways, locked doors, and the dank cells used to hold the Digimon slaves.One door was unlocked though: the door that led to the source of the darkness.That room belonged to the Digimon Emperor. 

Within the Digimon Emperor's room was a sharp contrast to the wild storm that covered the land he hungered and craved to rule.The large chamber was lightly decked with lit candles, their ambient light blending with the rising sent of lavender and lilac incense to produce a sleepy, almost lazy atmosphere.A small fountain bubbled gently in one corner, adding its peaceful music to the rain that was just a faint whisper, and dominating the center of the room was a large rectangular bed with a black velvet comforter and dark purple silk sheets.In the candlelight everything had a gentle, warm glow and a feeling of sanctuary pervaded, shielding all who designed to sleep there from the evil that was sunk deeply into every last pebble of the fortress.In the center of the bed lay two lovers as entangled in each other as their hearts were in bliss.

Ken nuzzled into the velvety skin of the person sleeping next to him and breathed in his lover's soft scent.He stretched languidly.He was unbelievably happy, but he felt a nagging at the back of his head telling him that something was missing.A banging interrupted his nice dream, but it soon passed.

Ken slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the person he that was sleeping curled up on his chest.He ran his eyes possessively over cheekbones, closed brown eyes, and disheveled red brown hair.Yes, this was happiness, the knowledge that Daisuke was truly his.He knew he would never be able to live without this piece of himself.He carefully parted his lips and started to speak the three words that would hopefully bond the two of them together for life.

"I lo..." started Ken as Daisuke opened his gentle brown eyes and smiled up at him.It was such a beautiful smile that Ken nearly melted right then and there. 

The banging interrupted again and after it passed a violent shaking that made the door fly open with a loud crash.With a horrific shriek of victory the evil that was imbedded into every last stone of the fortress flooded in, a cold bitter wind that shattered his peaceful sanctuary into colorful shards of crystal that glinted in the dying light of the candle flame that wavered vainly and then died in the cruel unforgiving wind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken sat up with a start blinking in confusion.He was sitting alone in his bed that resided in the real world.His father had been the one shaking him.The young dictator shook his dream away slowly, still treasuring the feeling of another in his arms.It was Saturday and a quick glance at the alarm clock told him that is was around 9:30. 

A storm that was still going on outside of his window had caused a two day black out, and had stopped him from going to the digital world.Unable to continue his conquest of the other world he had decided to catch up on something just as important, but had had little time for sleep.Unfortunately it seemed as though his parents had other plans.Parents can be so cruel sometimes. 

"Well, you're up," said his father in a voice that sounded far too chirpy for so early in the morning. "Thought you would sleep all day.You're usually up before we are.Your mother and I have to go to the store, we're running low on food, but we didn't want to leave you in the apartment alone without power.So get dressed, by the time you're finished breakfast should be done." With a quick smile his dad left.

With a loud sigh Ken flopped back on to his bed, trying unsuccessfully to reenter his dream.It was the best one so far, except the end, it had been so vivid and he now knew what had been missing... reality.It wasn't real!Daisuke was not his lover, but his enemy… the most handsome enemy he had ever met; with deep amber eyes, soft red hair that just begged to be caressed, and…

Ken shook his head; he knew from experience that thoughts like those could last for hours, and as much as he liked thinking about the redheaded leader of the Digi-destined, he had other things to do, like getting dressed.He had reserved the time right before he fell asleep to think and brood over the Digi-destined leader.Then no one could see him and know he had a very large weakness for the boy, and maybe hurt Daisuke to hurt him.Ken's eyes narrowed dangerously.His nightmares where always like that, his love being hurt or killed because of the darkness that infested his soul.He vowed that he would personally torture to death anyone who dared to hurt his secret love.The Digimon slaves quickly learned the punishment for harming the boy and, as a result, had gotten very skilled in faking attacks aimed at Daisuke, while the attacks aimed at the other digi-destined were very real and very deadly.

Ken had come very close, on several occasions, to ordering a full-scale attack on the girl named Hikari.She hadn't hurt Daisuke physically (For if she had she would be dead already), but hurt him time and time again mentally every instant she ignored him.What he would give just to receive one of the looks Daisuke gave Hikari. 

Why Daisuke stayed with the destined was a question Ken had never answered.Most of the destined ignored Daisuke and the others teased him for not fitting the mold that the previous leader, Tai, had left behind.They saw only a loud mouth kid with a very large ego.They could not see beneath the mask he wore, but he could.He could because of all the different masks he had to wear: one for the media, another for his parents, one for his teachers and classmates, and another for the Digital World.The Kaizer had worn these masks so often and for so long that he forgotten what the person beneath was like and did not remember who the real Ken was until he first saw Daisuke - the real Daisuke not the mask, he met him when they were face to face for the first time.The boy he saw under the mask was gentle, kind, forgiving, and had a loyalty that would put Wormmon to shame.Surprisingly the boy he saw had little to no ego and every snide remark his "friends" aimed at him reduced it even more.

They did not deserve him.If he had the chance, he would show Daisuke what real friends are like; he would not ignore him or put him down.He would treat him like he should be treated, with kindness, respect... and maybe even the love, if he was willing, he deserved.He could even help him with his grades.Some research he had done on Daisuke when he realized his fascination with the boy had proven that he got bad grades, not because of stupidity, but because he had no support at home.His sister was kind enough and turned into a vengeful spirit, that even he would be afraid of, if someone hurt her little brother, but there was little she could do about how their parents ignored him and wished he had never been born.He knew the pain and sorrow of having parents who did not care.

He shook his thoughts away and hopped out of bed and started to dress in his normal gray uniform.When he went to brush his sleep ruffled hair, his mind began wandering again.Once more about Daisuke.

He had started having dreams about Daisuke, whom the other destined called Davis (he didn't know why Daisuke was such a beautiful name) after he first saw him in the Digital World.At first he had been just a hazy shadow that appeared and then faded, barely recognizable.At first he had thought this was a warning and had tried to destroy him.Then, two weeks after his first dream the hazy, figure snapped into sharp focus and refused to leave.Truly (much to his surprise) he didn't want him to -- the dream world was the only place he could actually let his emotions show without worry of Daisuke being harmed or maybe turning down his heart.Ken's eyes glazed over briefly in memory of that dream.The feeling of Daisuke's hands on his chest and the boy's soft, breathless, moans of pleasure as he withered beneath him were still fresh in his mind.

"Ken, breakfast!" shouted his mom; startling him so bad he jumped. 

Ken snapped out of his reverie and headed to the kitchen, silently yelling at himself for letting his guard down.Yet the moment he sat the table his mind once more drifted off.

He had yet to have such a, Ken blushed briefly (thankfully his parents didn't notice, that would be all that he needed, his parents asking why he was blushing at his eggs), physical dream as that dream had been.The one he had just had was by far the most peaceful of all the dreams he had had so far, except the end which had been caused by his father trying to wake him.He wished he hadn't been woken up.What had he been trying to say?Oh yes, he knew.He had never even thought those words before, let alone said them, not even to his parents.

A gentle voice broke through his dream filled haze."Ken?"His mother called.

"Huh? What?" Ken snapped out of it again

"I asked how school was going."

"Its fine." Ken said shortly.He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, keeping his mind a careful blank.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken was as happy as he ever got in the real world.He had talked his parents into dropping him off at the Tattered Cover, which was his favorite bookstore.He would much rather be here then food shopping with his parents.Just the thought made him frown.He liked this store mostly because most of the customers where usually sitting in one of the many available chairs and too absorbed in their reading to realize who he was. 

Ken wandered to the back of the store where he could bury himself in the short story fantasy books.Nothing was better on a rainy day then losing yourself in a book.Ken picked a random book and started to walk toward the chair in the corner where he usually sat.As he turned the corner he received a shock.

Sitting in his chair, bent over something in his lap, was Daisuke.

Ken froze; the boy of his dreams was only a few feet away from him.It was so tempting to just walk up to him and kiss him.No, he couldn't, Dai was his enemy, no matter how much he hated it.

Dai worked for the light that was trying so hard to defeat him, he could never love one of evil no matter how much he wanted to wish it could happen.What was that old saying?Oh yes, like marries like.Dai was the sun, he the moon.The two never mixed, it could never be…

It was then that it hit him, an idea so simple it astounded him that he had not thought of it earlier.All he had to do to be with the one who held his heart was to make Dai shun the light and join the dark.After all, the sun was a star and stars often appear with the moon.

The idea hit him so hard that he let out a small cry of exclamation.The soft sound was enough to alert Dai that someone was there and he looked up.With the speed that had earned him his nickname the Rocket, Ken hid behind a bookcase and hoped that he had not been seen.

"Jun? Is that you?"

Ken shivered at the sound of his voice.No bird ever sang sweeter… the young tyrant sighed and shook his head he could be poetic later.

"Did you call me pipsqueak?Anyway can you come here for a moment?I want you to see something."

Pipsqueak?How could she call him that?Well, it was her right as an older sister to call him by a nickname, but _pipsqueak_? 

"But…"

"Oh leave it, I doubt anyone will steal it.Now come on.You'll be back soon enough any way."

"Whatever you say Jun."

Ken stood still, holding his breath as Dai rose from the chair and walk off, leaving what he had been bent over behind in the chair.Curiosity finally getting the better of him he walked over to the chair to see what Daisuke had been doing and the stared in shock.

It was a sketchbook.He hadn't known Dai liked to draw.After looking around for Dai or Jun and not seeing them, he picked up the book and looked at the many pictures that it held.It was mostly full and each picture was so realistic that Ken felt he could reach out and touch what each picture held.His Dai-chan had a real talent.Near the back of the book, the third to last picture, shocked Ken so bad that he stared at it mouth ajar.It was of him.A picture of him, not the Emperor, but the real him.Why would Dai draw a picture of him?His heart whispered several possibilities, but squashed them quickly.He could not let himself get his hopes up.

"Jun, it sounds like it is a nice book, but you know me. I don't read sappy romance novels.Why don't you ask mom?She reads those."

His Dai was returning.Carefully he put the book down and left.As much as he wanted to stay and look at Dai some more he had a lot to think about and he thought better in Digital World.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken was pacing up and down the halls of his fortress.A little while after returning home the power had come back on and he had quickly entered the digital world.Some genius he was.He had jumped in so quickly that he hadn't stopped to think that the power might, just might, go out again.He was now effectively stuck in the digital world until the power went back on in the real world.Not that he minded being stuck in the digital world; he just didn't want to have to worry about what to tell his parents if they found out he was not in his room.Again the thought of living permanently in the digital world popped into his head.

He shook the thought away with a sigh and continued his pacing.

"Excuse me Master," said a voice behind him.

"What is it Wormmon?"

"Master, one of the Digidestined is in the digital world."

"Only one?" sneered Ken

"Yes.I checked, just him and his Digimon.I believe he is the one named Daisuke."

"D-D-Daisuke?!?!?He is here?By himself?" Ken's heart started doing back flips.

Ken turned and ran to his monitoring room.Wormmon watched him with a small smiling.The boy, Daisuke, would make his Ken kind again. 

Ken skidded to a halt in front of the main screen.Displayed was an image of Motomiya Daisuke: drenched as a drowned rat, pouting like a preschooler, glaring at thin air, and an through it all still unbelievably cute Daisuke reclined against a rock and sitting right next to him, and just as wet, was Veemon.

Ken put his hand on the screen."He's shivering.Wormmon, get an Airdramon ready!"Ken's eyes went back to the screen and he noticed that Daisuke was talking.His curiosity getting the better of him he turned up the volume on the monitor and listened in.

"…pid, stupid T.E.!'Come to the digital world' he said, its very important he said, 'I'll meet you there' he said.I have been stuck in this stupid rain for three hours and he has yet to show up!You know Veemon, sometimes I think you are my only real friend."

Ken stared in disbelief at the screen for a moment then smiled evilly.He couldn't believe it. 

"I'll have to thank the Takeru boy for giving me the opening that I have been hoping for.Right after that though, I will have to kill him for leaving my Dai-chan to freeze in the rain.My Dai-chan…" Ken smiled again although this time it was a lot gentler "Yes, soon he will be _my _Dai-chan." 

"Master, the Airdramon is ready and waiting."

"Meet me by the main gate in two minutes.I have a few things I need to grab."

"Yes Master."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Airdramon's wings neatly cut through the air above the rain clouds and Ken was well on his way to Daisuke. 

His plan to get the younger boy on to his side was simple.All he had to do was to make Dai realize that the other Digidestined were not really his friends and that they only tolerated him because Veemon became very powerful when he digivolved.After Dai saw the truth he would hopefully join his side and be with him willingly.Willingly, that was the key to this whole thing.Ken could easily kidnap Dai and either put a dark ring on him or torture him until he was an obedient slave, but then love the wouldn't be real.It would be fake, just like the masks they where forced to wear.Ken, though, wanted their relationship to be without the masks, wanted the love to be real. 

He shivered in anticipation. 

"Soon, my love, soon."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Dai-vision]

Dai was beyond soaked, he was drenched and freezing cold.The tree that the rock he was sitting on was beneath only gave slight shelter from the rain.He was also very angry.Daisuke look over at Veemon and worry filled his gaze.His Digimon was too cold and hungry to digivolve if the need occurred.

"Damn that T.L. I am going to kill him if I ever see him again.'Matter of life or death,' he said."Daisuke broke off as something soft and warm was draped over his shoulders. Further inspection proved it to be a dark blue and yellow cape. 

A familiar, but strangely amused voice floated above the rain behind him."In a way he was right." 

Daisuke spun around to see the Digimon Emperor smirking at him.

"You could freeze to death, and who knows what kind of monsters could find you out here all alone… and helpless."


	2. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon… how many times have we seen this line before

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon… how many times have we seen this line before?You'd think fanfic writers wouldn't need to write this any more.

The voices said write more so I write more!The last part of the Storm Trilogy will be out as soon as I get some inspiration.

Eye of the Storm 

[Ken vision] 

Ken couldn't help but smile as Daisuke gaped at him.At first he thought he would have to restrain the Veemon, but now he could see that the Digimon was in no shape to battle or digivolve, which meant his timing was perfect.

"What are you doing here, Ken?" asked Dai, trying not to show how cold and scared he was.

"Trying to stop you from freezing to death."Ken half turned away from him and motioned with one hand "Which is hard in this rain, but I doubt that you would condone a trip to my fortress." 

"No."

"I thought not." Just then the rain stopped falling on Dai's head.

Daisuke turned his head skyward to see a ringed Airdramon stretching a wing over their heads, so that it acted as an umbrella.

"So, I decided that I would have to bring something to you." Wormmon came next carrying an armload of firewood."And also a way to dry you off." Ken took the wood from Wormmon and started to build a fire.

When Ken stood and turned to look at Dai he saw that the other boy was staring at him with the most confused expression on his face that he had ever seen before.He found that it made him want to laugh, a discovery that surprised him.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke demanded,"You're supposed to be evil and my enemy and want to kill me." Asked Daisuke 

"I'm doing this because you and I need to talk and I am not nearly as evil as the other Digidestined make me out to be.But they lie a lot don't they?"Kill him?How could I kill someone so very perfect?

"Hey, those are my friends you are talking about!" 

Ken turned his head away from Daisuke so he wouldn't see him smile, he had been hoping for such a response from him.It gave him an opening.

"Are they really your friends?That is the whole subject I wish to talk to you about, but we will talk later after we have eaten and you are thawed out."

"Huh?"

Ken did not answer but pulled a pot out of the bag he had been carrying that Daisuke had not noticed before and placed it by the fire.Ken then took out a thermos and poured its contents into the pot and left it by the fire to warm. 

"Do you like chicken soup?" Ken already knew the answer, one of the things he had research about Dai was his favorite foods and chicken soup was among the list.

"Yes."

Ken judged that the soup was warm enough and poured it into four bolls.He gave one to Wormmon, another to Veemon, one to Daisuke, and the last he kept for himself.

"Here.Eat it up before it gets cold."Ken smiled as Dai ate hungrily.The boy's cold and hunger had over powered any caution he may have had about anything "extra" put in the soup; another thing that made Ken almost smile was the fact that Daisuke was hugging his cape tightly around himself.Ken gave Dai one more long look and then started to eat his own soup.There was nothing bad in the soup; Ken really wanted to talk, not kidnap Dai… at least not yet. 

"Well, did you like it?"

Dai nodded his head.

"Yes, it was very good."

"It was wonderful and nice and warm." Cried a thawing Veemon

Ken almost frowned.Dai's Digimon was also starting to warm up and was a bit too loud and Ken decided to shut it up.Ken reached into his bag and pulled out a foil wrapped object and waved at the two Digimon.

"Would you two like some chocolate?" he then passed over to Wormmon.

"CHOCOLATE?" yelled Veemon

Ken could help it, he flinched but out of the corner of his eye he saw Daisuke do the same.Ken watched amusedly as the two Digimon broke the chocolate bar into two pieces and then started to eat it, completely shutting the two up.On an after thought he took out a second bar, unwrapped it and tossed it to the Airdramon, who happily ate it.That's better, thought Ken.No more interruptions.He then stood up and moved to sit down by Daisuke.

The young Kaizer couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine at the nearness of the boy of his dreams who was huddling in his cape.He smells so very good.No, I can't think like that at the present.

"Why did you ask if the are really my friends?Of course they are!"

"Are you sure?I don't think real friends yell at one another or ignore each other, as the other destined seem to do to you."

"They don't ignore me."

Ken glared at Dai for lying.

"We both know they do.You are supposed to be the leader aren't you?I have yet to see them do one thing you told them to do."Dai look at his lap and did not answer"Did you know that the Hikari girl and Takeru are going out?"

"WHAT?" Daisuke looked at him with surprise.

Ken nodded sagely.

"I know because, as you know, my spires can double as cameras and I have caught the two making out a couple of times.All very disgusting really." Ken frowned at the sickening memory. 

"NO! I don't believe it!And my friends don't ignore me."Dai pointed to the goggles he was wearing"Tai made me the leader."

"And the others only accepted it because they thought you would be just like him, a little Tai clone, and when they discovered that you were not Tai, but yourself, they ignored you." 

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're evil."

"And I told you that I am not as evil as the others say I am."

"Why would they lie to me?"

"To keep you away from me."

"Why?"

Ken smiled faintly, it just the sort of opening he had been waiting for.Ken removed his shades and then leaned over and gently nibbled on Dai's neck.He would not kiss him on the lips until Daisuke was willing.

God, he tastes so very good, such a sweat candy.No one will have the honor of tasting this rare delicacy.He is _mine _and mine alone.Ken reluctantly pulled away from his love's neck and looked into his eyes.

Amber met purple, one filled with shock the other filled with badly suppressed love.

"The light only wants you, because the dark lusts for you."

"Uh… uh." Dai was beyond speechless, he was somewhere between shock and comatose.

A bright light interrupted the two.It seemed that power was once more returned in the real world and the TV screen that was partially hidden by some bushes had once more blared into life.Dai stood up hurriedly.

"I have to go," he said hurriedly

"As you wish." Ken had known from the beginning that he would have to be patient.

Ken stood up slowly and as Dai turned from him he grabbed his arm and pulled him into his arms and he once more kissed Dai's neck gently."Think about what I said."

"Trust me, I will."

Ken smiled and let him go.Dai picked up Veemon and phased back into the real world.After a moment of stillness, the Tamachi born Kaizer snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared.He then picked up Wormmon and leapt onto the back of the Airdramon. 

"Let's get back to the fortress.I have a lot to think about." 

The Airdramon immediately took to the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Two Days Later}

Ken was getting tired of being patient.He had not seen Dai for two days and he really wanted to find out what his decision was.The indigo haired boy glared malevolently through the television screen at the other destined as they lazed around the base of one of his spires.The stern spikes in his hair trembled slightly as he shook his head.Finally curiosity once more got the better of him and he turned up the volume. 

"Where is that slow poke Davis?He is always late!" ranted Miyako 

"I know he is," Said Kari she then giggled flirtatiously at TK "You did remember to tell him that we were meeting here?"

"Yes, I did."The smile TK gave Kari just dripped sugar and Kari giggled again.Ken almost gagged.

The other destined's reactions where much nicer; they just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, get a room," muttered Iori 

A flash of light signaled the arrival of Daisuke.

Finally!Ken thought, but he had no idea what a rare treat he was about to be given when Dai appeared.

Daisuke looked around and spotted TK and walked right over to him, completely ignoring the other children.

"Bout time you got here Davis!"Snapped Miyako.He kept walking without acknowledging her in the slightest. 

Three steps brought the scowling begoggled boy face to face with TK and he glared at the blonde with a calm fury in his eyes.They stared at one another like that for a moment TK looking annoyed and slightly bewildered, and Daisuke looking like the Grim Reaper.Then leader of the neo Digidestined did the one thing nobody expected: he slammed his fist right into the Child of Hope's flawless face.Ken nearly choked as TK fell to the ground with what would soon be a very nice black eye.

"He - he just punched Takeru?!?!?!Way to go, Daisuke!Maybe there is some of the darkness in you after all." Said Ken extremely pleased with himself.

Kari shrieked and knelt by TK making sure that he was all right; everyone else just gaped at him.

"That was for getting me stranded for five hours in the rain and cold," Said Daisuke in a very cold and calm voice that was emphasized by the hatred boiling behind his eyes.Even Ken was impressed.

"Davis!Even if TK stranded you here when it was raining, that alone is not a reason to hurt him.Right guys?"Kari turned to the Digidestined for their support only to find that they where staring at Daisuke in disbelief for a totally different reason. 

"Is-isn't that the Kaiser's cape?" stuttered Iori

"Huh?" Dai looked at his shoulder, and sure enough, Ken's cape was still draped around his shoulders."Um."He slid it of his shoulders and held carefully in his hands.

"Oh my god, it is," Whispered Miyako 

Hikari stood up. "What happened Davis?Why do you have _his_ cape?"

"Why do you care, Miss-I am-going-out-with-TK-and-wont-tell-the-other-guy-who- _thought_-he-had-a-crush-on-you?" snorted Daisuke.

"How did you…" Kari was stunned into silence

Ken was impressed; it seemed his Dai had taken what he had said to heart and had thought about it.The youth's lips twisted upwards in a satisfied smirk.That was the good thing about telling the truth, you don't have to worry about what happened if it was found out that it was a lie.

"What happened when you were here alone Davis?" Iori asked as he walked closer."Did the Kaiser come?Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, he did come; no he did not hurt me.Actually if he hadn't of showed up I might've frozen to death."Dai glared at TK who was still on the ground dazed.

Ken felt very close to giggling in glee.So this is what happened when the boy beneath the mask losses his temper and when did Dai learn to glare like that!?

TK snapped out of it, stood up quickly, and grabbed Dai by his collar. 

"Tell us what happened!"

"We talked."

"That's it?"

"Yes.We talked about many interesting things.Oh, and by the way, Ken would appreciate it if you two didn't make out right in front of his spires."TK and Kari blushed deeply "But why do you care?"

"We're your friends and we of the light have to stick together and keep each other from the dark," said Kari soothingly.

"Hm, Ken said something like that."  
  


While TK tightened his grip on Daisuke's collar slightly the digimon started to shake themselves out of the shocked daze they had been in since Daisuke hit TK.

"Let him go!" shouted an angry Veemon who head butted TK away from Daisuke.The blue digimon looked up at his partner with such hatred burning in his crimson eyes that it rivaled the fires of courage."You know Davis, I'm starting to think Ken was right."

"So am I; come on, Veemon, let's go on a walk… just the two of us."Without looking back, they started to run off into the woods.The other children and digimon just gaped after them.

Ken turned off the monitors, still smiling.

"Wormmon, get an Airdramon ready.We are going to go visit my Dai-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When the Kaizer finally found Daisuke, the picture he saw was cute beyond words.The dark skinned boy was sitting on a stone leaning against a tree and doing a perfect example of the 'I am _not_ pouting' face while the cape he had given him lay folded neatly beside him.Veemon was sitting next to him and smiled at him but it was soon wiped off as Wormmon pounced him with a shrill battle cry.The two Digimon were soon playing happily in some tall grass a small ways away.Ken walked over to Dai and stood in front of him.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Said Dai slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Ken's.

"Well?" asked Ken

"Well what?"

"Did you enjoy punching Takeru as much as I enjoyed watching you do it?"Dai blushed and look down.

"Strangely, yes.I discovered that punching him is a good stress reliever."Ken laughed at this."Did you see the whole thing?"

"Yes.It was a wonderful show of temper, my dear Daisuke."Ken paused"Did you think about what I said?"

"A lot, actually."

"And?"

"I need some more time.You gave me a lot to think about, but if you are interested, I am leaning towards your side."

Ken couldn't help it, his heart jumped.

"I did give you quite a bit to think about didn't I?"Dai nodded slowly."Well sadly I am going to give you one more thing to think about."

"More?" Dai moaned dramatically 

"Yes.More." Ken moved slightly forward, his hands pressed against the rough stone on either side of Daisuke's hips.The taller boy leaned forward so that their faces where scarcely inches apart and lowered his voice to a husky purr."The light only wants you because the dark lusts for you; shun the light, and let the dark embrace you."The blue haired genius kissed Dai's neck again and moaned softly in pleasure as the other boy leaned willingly into the caress. 

Ken's arms snaked around Dai and held him like two steel bars, pulling him off the rock and into his arms.Now standing, Dai let his hands rest on Ken's shoulders.The Child of Courage and Friendship was willing and moaned as Ken started bite his neck lightly.A sigh of pleasure escaped the despot's lips as Dai continued to respond to his touches.He then started to kiss up his neck and across his jaw and moaned again as Dai started to run his fingers through his hair and across his chest.

Ken pulled back slowly; it wasn't that he wanted to, but some other things needed to be done.Sometimes he hated being the responsible one.

"I have to warn you, though: if you come to the dark it will hold you forever and never ever let go."Ken leaned forward until their lips were barely millimeters apart.Both boys shivered at the delicious feeling of their lips being tickled the other's breath.Ken leaned forward a bit more…

"DAVIS!"

They jumped apart, startled.

"DAVIS, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ken scowled at the approaching Digidestined, and glanced at Dai out of the corner of his eye to see that he looked upset too.

"THERE HE IS!"

"OH NO, KEN IS THERE TO!"

"I think that is my cue to leave."He turned to look at Dai and took hold of his chin gently.

"I'll give you all the time in the world to think about this, but I am not going to stop fighting with you or stop trying to take over the digital world.Also, you should know that you have nothing to fear from my Digimon, you should probably teach your Veemon how to play fight and how to make it look real.Until next time."Ken turned to go. Wormmon had heard the cries too and was waiting for him beside the Airdramon.

"Ken!" cried Dai

"What is it?"Ken turned to look at Dai who blushed slightly.

"Um, do you want your cape back?"

"No, keep it to remind you.I have others." 

Then, to Ken's complete surprise, Dai ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"I promise, I will think about it."

Dai let go and started walk towards the other destined who were running up to him.Ken also turned and hoped up on to the back of the Airdramon, the large smile on his face never wavered.This time he didn't squash the hope that fluttered in his chest.

"Until next time, my dear Dai-chan."


	3. Storm's Passing

Elf_fox - I'm back!  
  
Naven - Oh joys of joys.  
  
Elf_fox (Glares at Naven) - Let me introduce you to my new muse, soon to be exmuse if he keeps that up, Naven Bloodfox. You can thank him for getting me to finish this story.  
  
Naven - Didn't you have Xellos as your muse for all of a day before me?  
  
Elf_fox - Ya, but he made the mistake of touching my sugar stash.  
  
Naven (shiver of pure terror) - Trust me after what I saw you do to him I won't make the same mistake.  
  
Elf_fox (evil smirk) - Good. Gotta love pure gundanium mallets. Well any way I don't own Digimon.  
  
Naven - And if she did Hikari would have been eaten by the Deltamon.  
  
Elf_fox - No offence but I just don't like her.  
  
Naven - Are you going start the fic yet or are you going to continue stalling?  
  
Elf_fox - I don't want to hurt you but I will any way.  
  
Naven - Eeep.  
  
  
  
1 Storms Passing  
  
  
  
[Ken vision]  
  
It had been a few months since he had cornered his Suke-chan and the storm that had given him the opportunity to show his love his feelings had finally passed, but now a new storm had come to replace it, doing its best to out do the last one and Ken was enjoying every last minuet of it.  
  
Ken was standing in front of the only window in his room and it was wide open letting the rainfall on his unprotected face, letting its sweat clean taste run across his tongue, tasting almost as good as his lover's kisses. The smell of the rain reminded him of the sweat unique sent of his Dai- chan. The bluenette was wearing just his normal blue jump suit; the cape, armor, and shades were elsewhere. His room was dark except for the light cast from one lone candle that flickered in the cold, rain scented breeze the open window let in. He had been using candles more and more often simply because the flame reminded him of his love.  
  
He left the window with a happy sigh, did a slight twirl in the middle of the room and then threw himself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The Kaizer snuggled contentedly into the black velvet comforter as the bed molded itself to his form. His head was swimming with thoughts of another who might be soon joining him in this bed. The one who held his heart.  
  
Was it the smell of the rain that made him feel so giddy inside, the fact that he was in love and it was returned, or maybe it was because Daisuke had promised him an answer by Friday and it was Thursday afternoon; maybe it was all three combined. Who knew?  
  
Ken sat up and smiled warmly at Wormmon as he entered his room after a soft knock. Wormmon smiled shyly back and crawled up to sit beside Ken on the bed.  
  
"Hello Wormmon how are you on this first day of spring?"  
  
Wormmon's smile grew; he really had to thank the boy Daisuke. Two weeks after the boy punched TK he had gotten his first tour of the fortress. When they had reached the control room Wormmon had made the mistake of calling Ken by his name and had gotten kicked for it, Wormmon was used to it but Daisuke had been horrified and pushed a very surprised Kaizer into his throne and read him an impressive lecture on how you properly raise a digimon. The young genius never like to be talked to like he was stupid but he had listened and had been shocked and embarrassed to find out that it was his own fault that his digimon was so weak and had immediately tried to make for it (most likely to stop Daisuke from being angry at him).  
  
"I'm fine Ken. I just came up here to tell you the Buildermon are here."  
  
Ken jumped up from the bed with one graceful movement that would send any fan-girl into fits (Elf_fox - I know you are out there. I'm one of them.) with a happy smile firmly in place. He had been remodeling his fort to make his Daisuke happier in his home.  
  
"Finally, bring them in," as odd assortment of different types ringed digimon filed in and Ken handed the leader a piece of paper "These are the alterations I want done to my fort and one more thing I want that is not on that paper is that two more windows are to be placed in my room; one opposite that one and another, smaller, one over the head of my bed. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes master." The digimon left and Wormmon looked up at Ken.  
  
"Are you sure that Daisuke will want to stay here with us?" he asked  
  
Ken smiled dreamily into space.  
  
"No, I'm not sure. But it is the most likely choice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You see, a few days after Dai-chan hit Takeru, the other digidestined started to ignore him again, and also he has seen with his own eyes TK and Hikari making out," Ken's voice trailed off as he replayed that memory in mind.  
  
Daisuke had run up to him and strait into his arms with tears in his eyes. It had taken Ken a few minuets to understand what had happened, but when he did he felt a cold fury enter his soul. Yes Dai-chan had known they were a couple, but it is one thing to hear it from your greatest enemy/lover and another to see it with your own eyes. Ken hadn't been angry at Dai's reaction but at what Hikari had done after Dai saw them, which was the whole reason he was crying it turned out; she had teased him callously about how he could never be worthy of her. Ken's first thought had been to go out and kill the two digidestined, but in the end he could not leave a crying Daisuke behind. So he had waited until Dai finished, holding him tightly in his arms; then gently dried his tears and then he slowly, gently pressed his lips to Dai's.  
  
That had been their first kiss. It had been unbelievably sweat and warm and Ken had felt the impenetrable ice fortress that guarded and held prisoner his heart and soul break apart and melt in the wake of Daisuke's fire. He lost himself in the memory of the cinnamon and chocolate flavor of Daisuke's mouth and, when he deepened the kiss, the velvety feel of a tongue dueling with his. Now Daisuke's mouth was a sweat nectar that he could not live without, he was thoroughly addicted and couldn't care in the slightest.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon's voice snapped him from his memories.  
  
"Sorry. Also Dai made me recently swear to never ring or spiral Veemon. The signs are there and also the only reason he has yet to run away from his home is because he won't leave Jun alone with parent who could care less if they lived or died. Though the only way I will find the right answer is to wait for tomorrow."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Ken lay back onto the bed with a sigh.  
  
"Tomorrow can not come soon enough for me."  
  
  
  
[Dai vision]  
  
{Same day, real world}  
  
Naven - Reality sucks!  
  
Elf_fox - To true now SHUSH!  
  
  
  
Daisuke walked into his room. In one hand he held a tray of food and in the other he held a book.  
  
"Chibimon, I bring you sustenance."  
  
"Yay!!" Chibimon yelled hopping out of his hiding place under Daisuke's bed.  
  
Daisuke set the tray down on the bed and then sat next to it and started to stare of into space.  
  
"What's wrong Daisuke?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh Chibimon. Sorry my mind is elsewhere."  
  
"Thinking about the answer you are going to give him?"  
  
"Yah. You know I never got your opinion on the subject. What do you think about me wanting to stay with him?"  
  
"I think you should do it."  
  
"What? I thought you of all people wouldn't want me to join Ken's side. Is this because you have a crush on Wormmon?"  
  
Chibimon blushed.  
  
"No. well not all the way. The other destined don't treat you very well and are often quite cruel to you, I've heard the other destined's Digimon talk about what they call you when you aren't around, Ken promised you that he wouldn't ring me and I doubt he will break a promise to you because he cries your name in his sleep," said Chibimon in one breath.  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"Cries your name in his sleep. Wormmon told me he does. Anyway Ken is also very nice to you and you probably can make Ken nicer to his digimon slaves and maybe stop him from taking over the digital world."  
  
Daisuke snorted with disbelief.  
  
"I doubt that Chibi." Daisuke replied still blushing from the last remark "He told me last week that he loves taking over the Digiworld almost as much as he loves me, and that he could not give up either."  
  
"Was that before or after you told him you would like him as a nude model for your pictures?"  
  
Daisuke blush deepened to a nice crimson.  
  
"After."  
  
Chibimon smiled.  
  
"I think you should go to him. He will be able to keep you out of trouble, and if he can't no one can."  
  
Daisuke frowned in mock anger and started to tickle Chibimon.  
  
"Thanks Chibi."  
  
Chibimon's answer was lost in a fit of over hyper giggles.  
  
  
  
[Ken vision]  
  
{Next Day}  
  
Naven - You do know that it would be much easier to write this if you removed your cat from the keyboard.  
  
Elf_fox - But he looks so cute when he sleeps there.  
  
Naven - .Oh boy. I feel soooo sorry for Vain, your Beta Reader. (WHACK) Ouch!! *!@#@^%&%^&**!!!!!!!  
  
Elf_fox (hiding mallet behind back looks at the reader innocently) - Go back to the story, nothing to see here.  
  
  
  
"Finally its Friday!! I thought it would never come and he is here too. I don't care what the other destined do, I am going out there and getting my answer. Wormmon get an Airdramon ready!"  
  
Ken was beyond happy and felt very much like dancing in the middle of the control room.  
  
"I can't do that Ken." Said Wormmon quietly  
  
"What? You are disobeying me?" Ken's hand twitched toward his whip.  
  
"Only because Daisuke told me to." Said Wormmon hurriedly. Ken was nicer, but sometimes he forgot and hit him.  
  
Out of the genius's grand vocabulary he could only think of one thing to say to that.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He e-mailed me earlier and said that you would have to wait till the other digidestined leave the Digiworld to see him or you won't get your answer."  
  
Ken flopped into his chair with a loud groan of frustration.  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"Something about pay back for making him get on his knees and beg."  
  
Elf_fox - Referring to the Episode Ken's Secret, the most Kensukeish episode ever.  
  
Naven - And one episode you have not seen.  
  
Elf_fox (Grumbling) - Don't remind me.  
  
"Sigh. Nothing I can do about it I guess. Lets watch them shall we?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken was torn between watching Daisuke and daydreaming about him. The digidestined where at the moment fighting one of his ringed Squidmon (Look like squids with legs) near a cliff that was overlooking a forest. It was very interesting to watch the attacks the Squidmon aimed at the destined and their digimon while the redhead was never even touched and Flamedramon only got gentle taps from one of the many tentacles. More like a mother punishing a naughty child then a fight.  
  
A ball of energy barely missed Daisuke, and Ken glared at the newest digidestined. It was a girl who wrongly believed that she should be the leader and had hated his love from the start. Her sad excuse for a digimon was an Apemon and it was highly untrained and its attacks went mostly anywhere but where it was wanted. He believed her name was Dawn, but wasn't sure. (Elf_fox - If your name is Dawn I am sorry)  
  
Ken felt horror fill him for a second as a second attack went in Dai's direction and he didn't see it. The Squidmon did how ever and knocked Daisuke out of the way closer to the edge of the cliff, but still a safe distance away, the attack hit the ground with a loud bang. Was it his imagination or did the girl look upset that the attack missed. No, the destined didn't think that way; it was just his mind playing tricks.  
  
Ken closed his eyes and started to let the fear he had felt out when he heard Daisuke's sweat voice cry out in shock then terror. The bluenett's eyes snapped open and became glued to the main screen. The blast from the Apemon had weakened the cliff and it collapsed, right under Daisuke and Flamedramon's feet! Ken's eyes went wide frozen in fear as he watched his love start to fall.  
  
"DAISSSSUUUUUKE!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[You'll see vision]  
  
Wormmon was out side the base alternating between overseeing the buildermon's work and daydreaming about Veemon when.  
  
"DAISSSSUUUUUKE!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly an unknown power was flooding him leaving no nook or cranny unfilled.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to. Stingmon!"  
  
He didn't understand how he knew but he did and without waiting for any orders was heading as fast as his wings to could carry him to where Daisuke and Veemon had started a long decent to down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Ken vision]  
  
Ken ran out of his base as fast as he could.  
  
"Wormmon! Wormmon! Where is he?"  
  
A near by ringed Mon replied "He digivolved and flew away."  
  
The boy genius froze momentarily bewildered.  
  
"He digivolved? How?"  
  
"We can discuss that later Ken-chan, but first make sure that Daisuke and Veemon are alright."  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked up to see a large insect Digimon land with the before mentioned pair cradled in is clawed hands.  
  
Ken's eyes where glued on the red head, only seeing how limb the other boy was in the Mon's arms. The Kaizer ran forward with a sob, fear clutching at his heart and an abyss of ice clawing at his heart. For once not caring about his image.  
  
"Dai!" Ken took his love from the strange digimon and cradled him against his chest; tears of relief ran down his face as he felt Daisuke's heart beat strong against his own. Strange he had never realized before that their hearts beat in unison, but he could ponder about that later.  
  
"Is Veemon alright?" the digimon asked  
  
Ken looked over at the blue Mon still cradled in the strangers arms. "They're unconscious, dirty, and both have cuts and bruises, but I think they will both be fine." Ken looked up at the tall Mon and asked in a quiet voice "Wormmon?"  
  
"I'm Stingmon now Ken, I digivolved."  
  
"Ah. Well Stingmon, lets get these two inside and look to their wounds. I will let you take care of Veemon." Ken turned to go then stopped "You didn't happen to see the girl who caused this did you?"  
  
"Yes. I caught these two right before they hit the ground then flew up the cliff. The Squidmon is terrified that you are angry with it by the way, the other destined didn't see me and where looking for them, and that," Stingmon's voice turned very angry " girl was smiling and laughing."  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed dangerously. Carefully balancing Dai, he reached for his black Digivice and pressed a button.  
  
"Squidmon. I will not punish you if you delete that girl and her Mon. Do you understand?" Ken's voice was colder the any glacier in either world.  
  
"Yes master." Came the faint voice.  
  
Ken then walked into the base with Stingmon right behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Dai vision]  
  
The last thing he could remember was the ground giving way beneath his feet then his head hit something hard. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings he felt someone's fingers running through his hair, all he could think about was how soothing it felt and started to drift back to sleep. Memory hit like a brick wall and he sat up eyes wide open.  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
Strong arms pushed him back into the soft bed where he had been sleeping. Bed??? But I was falling off a cliff.  
  
"Suke-chan! I was so worried." Daisuke only got a quick look at the worried boy that was sitting beside him before a pair of soft, silky lips where claiming his as their own. "Mmmph! Ken?"  
  
Ken pulled back enough to look at Daisuke in the eye but still keeping skin- to-skin contact. "Yes love?"  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
Ken sat up and straddled Daisuke's hips.  
  
"That stupid girl made her digimon attack you, it missed but weakened the cliff so it collapsed. Wormmon some how digivolved and became Stingmon who was able to fly fast enough to catch you before you hit the ground." Ken kissed Daisuke again and he didn't complain.  
  
"Is Veemon alright? How long have I been unconscious?" gasped Dai when they separated for life giving air  
  
"Yes. He's with Wormmon right now. You've been out for the rest of the afternoon, its night now." Ken paused his voice became soft and hesitant "Dai, what is you answer?"  
  
The redhead smiled warmly "My answer?" he chuckled softly "Its yes."  
  
Ken's face lit up with a smile that angles could only wish for. "Yes? Finally," Ken kissed the boy of his dreams again "you are mine! None can take you from me. But what made you decide to stay with me, what about your sister?"  
  
"She's going to live in America with some of our grandparents. That's what made me choose to stay."  
  
Ken smiled softly and started to kiss him softly, then more and more hungrily and started to let his hands wander of the soft smooth skin of the boy who withered happily under him. Both happily consenting to becoming one.  
  
The moon finally had the brightest star the sky could give it. Out side the still open window the wind stopped its anguished howling, the stars stopped their tears of fear in wonder of the true love that was found, and the clouds parted to allow the moon to watch with it never blinking eye and so it would remember forever this storm of the heart. 


End file.
